The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a circuit board through a cutout defined therein to reduce the height of the connector above the circuit board.
As notebook computers become further developed, space conservation is a continuing issue for designers. A conventional connector used in a notebook computer includes a pair of board mounting legs for soldering to a circuit board. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, positioning legs 8 downwardly extend from an electrical connector 80. When the connector 80 is soldered to the circuit board 9, the height of the connector 80 above the circuit board can not be reduced. Thus, space conservation within an enclosure 90 is not promoted. Examples of such connectors are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85204902, 85212129, 85215759, 86200661, 86214118; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,156; 5,779,489.